A common way to attach a cover to a container, such as all-purpose plastic storage containers, toolboxes or the like, is to provide a hinge assembly on one edge of the cover and the container and some type of latch mechanism on the opposite edge of the cover and the container. Usually the hinge connection between the cover and the base container portion is designed to be permanent in nature; that is, the cover cannot be totally removed from the container as may be desired under several circumstances.
In addition, many hinge designs permit the cover to be freely rotated from its normal horizontal position on the container base to a possible total of 270 degrees to a position parallel and adjacent to the side of the container. Because space considerations do not always make such movement practical, to avoid such movement, oftentimes hinges are designed so that the cover will be held generally vertically after pivoting approximately 90 degrees. Such allows the container to be more readily usable in a confined space and without damage to the cover or an adjacent wall, for example, that it might contact. However, if such covers are forced or accidentally bumped past their 90 degree permissible rotation, most such plastic hinges will break, thereby rendering the cover no longer usable with the container.